Hothro
The Republic of Hothro is a desert nation located at southern Randros. It is located to the east of Verucci and to the west of Kalambour. Its capital is the decadent metropolis of Grand Eptirláss. Flag The national flag of the desert Republic of Hothro is a rectangular banner divided between layers of dark blue and red, with a turquoise band between the two layers and a small white Mjolnir above. The dark blue layer represents adversity; the red layer for the desert; the cyan band for water (known locally as rán, after Rán, the unpredictable goddess of the sea to the west and south); and the white Mjolnir for their cultural connection with their Baesorthar relatives to the northwest beyond the Dunomin Ocean. Geography Much of Hothro consists of desert, alternating between golden mesas and reddish dunes. The southern shores have a humid subtropical climate, blocked from the north by a mountain range. Features * Grand Eptirláss (capital) * Makrend Province (near the Kalambouri border) ** Mahranz 13 Racecourse *** One of the most dangerous racecourses in all of Hothro. ** Needle Graves *** A series of outcroppings. ** Jötunn’s Ribs *** A hollowed-out cave-network ** Kyrvotins' Hof *** A ruined Kyrvotin tomb. * History The arid land of Hothro was once the realm of Remia, founded by the quarrelsome, piratical successors of an ancient conqueror of the late Fifteenth Age known as "Alexandros III Megas" whose armies spread east into Zarijana and raided the island-dwelling Ellurids and the western coasts of the continent of Darros. After the Sarnarid and the Gosarid royal houses fought over that land they were displaced by the warlord Pompejus, who set up his own realm against his Romulian rival Julinus and the golden chariots of Rexorii Kingdom to the north. The Remians later established a camel-lined trade route, the Silver Line, to the Zaerenid Empire and the Ellurid island kingdoms for their precious metals. While other kingdoms succeeded them, they left behind many ancient ruins and inscriptions that were treasured by various archaeologists in modern times. Remian kings and emperors were known as "Pombeii", in contrast to the Caisars of the west. Many ages later, Hothro became one of the theatres of the Randrosian powers' struggle for continental supremacy known as "the Great Game", and it was also settled by the nomadic Arnadjanai raiders who landed from their crude spaceships. After the Kyrvotins' EMP disabled much of Jerde's technology and plunged it into chaos, Hothro became inhabited by runaways and dissidents from Baesorja who set up their own republic. Although they had failed to stop the rampaging Thralondian Empire from enslaving them, some Hothrovians hid in groups to fight back against the oppressive rule of the Minotaur Emperors. While modern Hothro tries to keep up with advanced machinery, and more so to cultivate more crops in their desert home, many Hothrovians are proud of their cowboy-like image. One black-haired, irritable Hothrovian, Ragnvald Einarbrandr, later became a world-renowned film actor for his dedicated performance as Duke Rhossondri in the historical drama film The Fox of Verucci. With his friend, Rembartin Bergson, they track down a Wannaenid raiding party to retrieve several artifacts. Society Hothrovians are fiercely proud of their love of freedom and individualism, but they also dislike total anarchy and chaos. In modern times, Hothro is one of only three nations where dangerous and lethal sports (such as dune-sailing along canyons and death duels -- the latter reserved for criminals on death row) remain legalised. Religion Hothro's patron deities are Viðarr and Forseti, the Gods of justice who were worshipped as the founders' clans built a more united society in the chaotic aftermath of the Great Game. The Remian farming god Atys is also revered by the Hothrovians. Trivia * Hothro was inspired by the podracers of Tatooine, Turkey, post-apocalyptic settings like Mad Max and Fallout, the cowboys of Texas, and the bushrangers and farmers of the Australian bush and outback. Category:Republics Category:The Free World Category:Countries